DOLL
by Necratoholic
Summary: Yamato,a struggling student,finds his life changing when he discovers an artificial nvinced that these computers can't feel the same as a human,can Taichi,the abandoned doll, convince him that his love is as real as any living humans?


_Once again, it appeared another story has made it's way onto the screen of your computer. How odd. Following SIghtless Symphony, on hold btw, I finally got around to typing this story. This is the second attempt at writing it so I'm not quite sure how it actually seems. Now, I mentioned this story, months back in Silent Wish, and on my profile, so you should know what to expect I hope! I will appreciate reviews so if you fave leave a review. We all like reviews, ja? Lots of reviews make me type faster. XD I try to type three pages a day so I hope I can give out weekly chapters. Also, feel free to ask questions as I might do a Q&A soon. Answering questions is my life dream apparently...XD I seem to be loosing my touch..._

Story: D.O.L.L

Series: Digimon

Rating: Mature

Dedication: To those who read my stories and particularly to Evan Garcia ( who encouraged me when I didn't feel like writing )

Pairings: Yamachi ( Main ) Kensuke, Jyoura, Koumi, Takari ( Side, and later on in the story )

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are annoying as they remind me I do not own Taichi or Yamato, or even Ken and Daisuke. All I own is the story and occasionally ideas. In fact, if I owned this, it would contain yaoi porn and heavy sex scenes. But alas, I don't.

Extra Info: If you've read chobits then this will seem familiar to a point as it is based very loosely off of it with a mixture of other manga's here and there. To those that catch these references special prizes to them.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Program One: Konnichiwa

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Yamato held the porcelain tea cup delicately, cupping it in his hands, as he sipped the warm mint tea. Lowering the cup, he scanned his surroundings, a small cafe filled with comfortable seats and circular tables covered with a light blue tablecloth with pure white snowflake lace as a border, a bar wrapped around the counter, stools with plush sapphire seats waiting to be seated on. As of now, the small cafe was empty, except for the tall, blonde, waiter taking his break, Daisuke, a part-timer, and Ken, the chef who prepared all of the cafe's popular desert entries.

The cafe, Cats Eye, was a popular place to receive a warm cup of tea or cocoa during the winter season but it was unusually desolate today, especially for a Saturday evening, and the quiet of the night was only drowned out by the clash and bang of the pots Ken was cleaning and putting away until he needed them next. Daisuke bustled around, pushing in chairs and unnecessarily straitening menus and silverware.

Sighing, Yamato Ishida gazed out the frost covered window and stared out at the busy streets of Tokyo, car lights flashing by one by one and the occasional bundled pedestrian walking by. He gazed, almost envyingly, at them, wishing he could start to head home too but he had to remain at the cafe until closing, a whole hour from now. Pushing a stray lock behind his ear, he brought the cup to his pink lips and sipped the tea, warmth swelling inside his chest as the tea warmed him inside. Although he had been in Tokyo for three weeks, he was still getting use to the city life, going to prep school in the morning, paying the bills and buying the necessities, working long hours at a minimum wage job at a cafe, to finally stumbling home for a quick, luke-warm shower, and collapsing onto his futon, barely able to kick his shoes off before his face hit the welcoming pillow.

Yamato had come to Tokyo to attend Tokyo University, the medical area to be exact. However, upon arriving in the crowded Japanese capital, he was notified that he had failed his entrance exam. His father, Hiroki, had lightly advised that as long as he was there he might as well attend prep school, classes designed to prepare the awaiting college students for the exams. Reluctantly, Yamato agreed, and soon he was signed up for five classes a day six times a week. After having his allowance pulled by his father, who said he needed to learn responsibility ( though Yamato thought it was a thought that had come eighteen years too late ) Yamato had soon found a job at the Cats Eye cafe and a small but comfortable apartment run by his landlady, Hikari, who was a kind brunette who always offered Yamato a helping hand.

Now, three weeks later, he wasn't any closer to getting into college or even seeing himself getting into one soon. Instead, all he could see himself doing was wasting away as he worked his ass off at this cafe and attended classes until the age of who knows what.

Sighing, he pushed his chair away from the table and balanced his cup in the palm of his hand, pushing his way through the double doors that led to the kitchens, dumping his cup and saucer in the sink, wiping his hands on his apron. Across from where he stood, Ken, the light haired and violet eyed beauty, was finishing up by closing the cupboard door. Daisuke poked his head in and looked around, smiling as he caught sight of Yamato. " Yamato-sempai, " He called out, " We have costumers who need to be taken care of. "

" And you can't take care of them why? " He asked, slightly annoyed at being told to work.

" Because I'm on break as of.. " He trailed off, looking at the black clock shaped like a cat at the back of the kitchen. The hour hand pointed to eight and minuet hand pointed to the bold twelve, the clock mewing lightly eight times before falling silent. " Now! " He smiled cheekily at him, ditching his apron on the rack and disappearing behind the swinging door.

Looking unamused at his retreating back, Yamato grabbed the pen and notepad he kept in his apron's side pocket and exited the kitchen, Ken chuckling behind him, much to his aggravation. But once he came into the cafe's serving room, he plastered a smile on his face and strutted over to the lone table that had two customers, two females bundled up in coats and scarves, and introduced himself. " Welcome to Cat's Eye cafe, " He said, voice dripping with professionalism, " I'll be your waiter tonight. You may call me Ishida-san. What would you two like to order? " His pen was poised above the blank sheet of paper, awaiting their order.

" I'll have the jasmine coca with a side order of chocolate squares, " The black haired girl said, smiling shyly.She was pretty, her black hair reached her shoulders and curled upward slightly, her amber eyes shining. Pale skin glowed under the lights of the cafe and her thin body sat agilely on the chair. Yamato wrote the order down, turning to the other girl, who looked slightly older. " Fuchsia? " The other questioned, smiling at her companion.

" I'll just have a cup of blueberry Danish tea, " The other said, smiling politely. She herself was eye catching with long, light purple hair and amethyst eyes. She was tall and regal, sitting cross-ankled and hands folded on the table top. She had the appearance of an eighteen year old though Yamato was aware of the feature that made her appear inhuman, A set of ears, pointed to the side and ending in a delicate curve was set where real human-like ears should have been. Other then that, she was human looking and nothing else set he apart from her friend.

" One cup of jasmine cocoa with a side of chocolate squares and one cup of blueberry Danish tea, " He re-read their orders back to them. At their nod, he smiled and closed the notebook, " Right, your order will be here shortly. In the meantime, please enjoy your time here and make yourself comfy. " Bowing, he left the group of mismatched girls and went into the kitchen, tearing out the order and handing it to Ken, " Order for table ten, " He informed him, handing him the slip.

" Alright, " Ken smiled, quickly reading the hand writing and preparing the table's treats. Soon, Yamato pushed the kitchen door open with his hip, bringing the two their cups of steaming beverages and circular plate stacked with small squares of chocolate. " Thank you for waiting, I hope you enjoy your tea and cocoa. " The human girl giggled and the other, Fuchsia, bowed her head politely; Yamato turned away, glancing behind them as the two gently picked up their cups and hesitantly sipped their warm tea and cocoa. Upon entering, he sat in the stool next to the counter where Ken was preparing some cakes and treats for the next day. " Hey Ken? "

" Hmmm? " He asked, keeping his gaze on the dough he was kneading.

" What's with that girl? " He asked, pointing through the glassless window that let Ken look out into the cafe so could 'observe and stop trouble when necessary as he was the only reliable one' as their boss put it. " She has these weird ears. In fact, there's a lot of people with ears like that, just different. Is it the new look in Tokyo or something? " He filched a piece of chocolate sponge cake, nibbling it.

" What do you mean, her ears? " Ken asked, brow furrowing slightly, glancing at him for a moment before returning to his work.

" Just what I said, " He growled, " They're not human-like. "

Looking puzzled, Ken followed Yamato's finger to the light haired girl with the angled ears. Once spotting her, Ken's face broke off into a smile. " Oh, her? She's just a D.O.L.L., Yamato, " He laughed, " Nothing out of the ordinary. "

" Doll? " Yamato asked, arching his eyebrows.

" Yeah, you know, " He said, now starting to cut the dough into small triangles, " D.O.L.L.s. Dulciloquidly Oneiric Lingering Leman. Or simply, D.O.L.L. It literally means 'A lingering lover dreams softly of you'. "

" Yeah, " Yamato sighed, running his hand through his hair, tousling the blond locks, " But what are they? "

Ken finally looked up at him, puzzled expression on his face, " You've never heard of D.O.L.L.s? "

" No, " He growled, feeling exasperated. " I just moved here a few weeks ago. I thought they were the latest ear piercings or something. This is the first time I saw one up close. They look like their attached to her head. "

" They are, " He answered, tearing his gaze from Yamato's scowling face, " Their ear adaptors, you hook them up to a television screen so you can surf the web, check your e-mail, shop online, whatever. " Seeing that Yamato was still scowling at him, he clarified, " Their D.O.L.L.s, humanoid computers. "

Yamato found his scowl disappearing, to be replaced with a look of confusion and astonishment, " Computers? " He crossed his arms on the counter and leaned foreword, " You're telling me that their computers and not human? "

" Yes, " He nodded, " But although their computers, they're capable of human emotion. They can feel pain, sadness, happiness, even regret and anger. " As Yamato opened his mouth to patronize such a thought, Ken raised his hand to silence him, " Please let me continue. Their designed for companionship and the make communication better for computers and humans. At least now they are. They were at first designed to be the perfect lover. But after the success of model number 001, they made a whole new line, 002, and dubbed them D.O.L.L. s. Now we use them for computers and what not. You can buy them at their stores in Tokyo, Everlasting Dream, but their really expensive. Some save up forever before buying one but by then a newer model comes out. But those who have extended knowledge of D.O.L.L.s make their own. "

" Why are they designed to look like a human though? " Yamato asked.

Ken shrugged, " No one knows. The original creator passed away a few months ago apparently so good luck asking him. "

Yamato thought all of this over before he suddenly said, " That's stupid though. They're not human. They're an appliance, something to be handled. How can they be capable of human emotion and understanding. Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me. "

" I'm not sure, " Ken said, shaking his head, " I don't own one. But it seems that you rarely see two people together nowadays. "

" That's cause they're with their D.O.L.L.s, " Daisuke interrupted, coming through the double door, apparently his break was over, " They're better company nowadays then normal humans. " He came over and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. " They don't talk back to you, always agree with your opinion, and can do anything a human can do, plus more. They can do anything. "

" They're still not human, " Yamato said, standing up, " They're just computers. "

" Maybe, " Daisuke shrugged, trying to swipe a piece of Ken's cookie dough but the blue haired teen slapped his hand with a spatula sharply, which caused the cinnamon haired boy to grumble about the injustice of being starved. " They look humans on the outside but their still empty on the inside. "

Yamato nodded slightly, turning on his heels and cradling his chin with his fingers while Daisuke tried to distract Ken and steal a piece of cookie dough, although he was unsuccessful so far. Ignoring the two bickering workers, Yamato stood in the cafe, wondering about these D.O.L.L.s. He'd never before heard of them so they must only be in the Tokyo district. But just the thought of a human looking computer set him on edge. Were they really so great that normal people ignored the world around them? They were, after all, just computers.

" Excuse me! "

He started, turning to look at the table that held the human and her computer. See that she was waving him over, he plastered a smile on his face and walked gracefully over, " Yes? "

" We're ready to pay, " She smiled and Yamato nodded, taking their dishes and balancing them on his arms.

" I'll be right back with your bill, " He said, turning.

" How much will this cost, Fuchsia? Include tax and eat in tax, please. "

Yamato paused as the doll answered, " Ten dollars and eighty-six cents, Marina. "

Stepping away from the small group, he deposited the dirty cups and plate in the kitchen before heading to the cash register. He entered the price of their drink and chocolates, plus both taxes and stared at the screen that displayed four digital number.

10.86

He printed out the bill, gripping it tightly and walked over to the table, whose occupant already had the bill ready. She took it and stood, her companion following suite, pushing in their chairs. Yamato lead them to the register where they paid, leaving him a two dollar tip. Bowing, the two left, Yamato watching the back of the doll, catching the shimmer of her metallic ears.

D.O.L.L.s, He thought, hearing the bell above the cafe's door chime, Humanoid computers. Bullshit. He scowled and forcibly shoved the money the girl handed over into the register. There's no way a computer can take the place of a human.

But as he stood there, he was reminded of what Daisuke said.

_They can do anything._

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

" See you later Yamato, " Ken smiled at him, locking the cafe door and stuffing the key into his coat pocket. Daisuke stood beside him, hands in his pockets and scarf pulled tightly around his neck. All three were gathered at the door to Cat's Eye, bundled in coats and scarves to try and fight the January chill.

Yamato nodded curtly and they went their separate ways, Yamato heading for his apartment nine blocks away and Daisuke and Ken for the last train to the Odaiba region. Sighing, stuffing his own hands in his pockets, he began the long and lonely treck home, his messenger bag heavy with text books. The streets were empty except the few cars that whizzed by impatiently and the weak glow of window lights lit his way. He shuffled along, adjusting his shoulder strap, grumbling as it cut into his shoulder.

" Damn bag, " He swore, stopping before a large display window, brighter then the others. Closing his eyes slightly in the shimmering light, he squinted to see what was being so proudly shown off, his sapphire eyes adjusting to the light, still used to the dim lighting of the cafe and darkness of night. Glancing in the window, he spotted what he thought was a mannequin. Unsure, he moved closer to the glass, pressing his wingers to the cool barrier that separated him and the figure. Upon closer inspection he noted that it wasn't a mannequin but a D.O.L.L.

Furrowing his brow, he pulled away slightly, looking at the humanoid computer that sat on a plush stool, legs crossed at the ankles and hands folded in it's lap. It was a male model with bubble gum pink hair that framed his slim face. His eyes were closed and his thick lashes rested on his cheeks, pink lips slightly parted. He was shorter than himself, around 5'6, pale skinned, and had the appearance of an eighteen year old with the angled face. His body was wrapped in a light violet ribbon, covering his personal body parts and wrapping around his body, making him appear as if he was a beloved Christmas present waiting to be opened, the ribbon ending in a rather tidy bow at the vase of his neck. His ears were like spikes, ending in three points, the one near the top of his head the larges and decreasing in size to the last one that ending in a refined curve just above the jaw line, an amethyst gem set in the base of the ear.

Yamato was taken aback at how...human he appeared. In fact, if it wasn't for the ears, he would have thought he was indeed a human on display. But in the end, he' still a computer, He thought, shaking his head and turning away from the sitting D.O.L.L., An appliance.

Shifting his bag once more, he went on his way, banishing the thoughts of D.O.L.L.s and whatnot and instead focusing on the homework he had yet to do. Drawing his coat tightly around him, he moved on to his apartment, now only a few blocks away from the complex that housed his apartment along with many others. Once reaching the building, he put his hand on the cold rail and ascended to his apartment on the third floor. Coming to his floor, he reached into his pocket and withdrew his hand, a silver key gripped between his long, graceful fingers. Stifling a yawn, he grumbled, cursing the textbooks resting against his back, turned the corner to his door and stopped.

He was unaware that his house key slipped from his fingers and tumbled to the ground gracefully before clattering onto the cement floor to rest at the heel of his scruffy sneakers.

" What the.. " He breathed almost silently, staring at his door.

Although, to be honest, he was staring at the figure curled up by the door more then the door itself.

Stepping foreword hesitantly, he approached his door and squatted next to the figure, leaning foreword and gazing at him in astonishment.

The slumped figure, he noted with slight surprise, was male. He had the appearance of a fifteen or sixteen year old boy, although it was hard to tell as his eyes were closed, long, black lashes resting against a lightly tanned cheek. His fluffy chocolate coloured hair was slightly spiky, going everywhich way but his bangs framed his face nicely, outlining the delicate round curve of his chin and cheeks. His fragile face was adorned with a small, perky nose and full, ruby lips and, seemingly familiar to Yamato, slightly parted. His was small and lithe, thin arms crossed as he hugged himself, knees drew up to his chest. His hair blew gently in the late night breeze although the boy didn't move, instead sitting as still as death itself. The ribbon he was wrapped in was a bright creamy blue, contrasting against his skin. It was wrapped tightly around him and ended at his neck, pulled into a bow full of intricate loops at the base.

Yamato found his eyes quickly drawn to the boy's head and noticed, with a start, that he had a pair of metallic,elegant ears where human ears should have been. " A D.O.L.L.? " He asked himself, scrunching his eyes in thought and hesitantly reaching out to touch the ear before he sharply pulled away, mentally scolding himself. The ears themselves were long, pointing behind him, the ears ending in three small curves, pointing back to the front. A deep amber gem, possibly topaz, glistened dimly, much like the one he had seen in the window display.

Kneeling down so he was leaning over the doll, he inspected him, looking for a sign of ownership, to see if the doll at least belonged to someone. " He looks brand new, " He mumbled, looking over the doll without touching it. He glanced at him stiffly, half expecting him to open his eyes, but, of course, he didn't and remained still. After his search, he lifted himself up, crouching, and blew into his hands, trying to warm them up. His face had a look of displeasure as he had not found anything that set the doll apart from others. From what Ken had said earlier, all D.O.L.L.s were marked with a serial code or mark of the manufacturer but this particular one was without a blemish or design on his skin.

" What the hell am I suppose to do? " He asked himself, rubbing his arms.

He received no reply, as if he expected one. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, surpressing a shiver as the cold settled on him, he tried to think as logically as he could. " I can keep him, " He thought aloud, pondering this, " After all he is in front of my door. A computer could be useful around the house for schoolwork and such. After all, it's only an appliance so it's not like I'll become attached to it. I'm not the one to become attached to something like this. Even if it is human looking. "

Nodding at his logic, he stood, stretching his stiffened legs, looking down at the doll. Bending down, he put one arm under its legs and one behind his neck, just above the ribbon. Counting to three, he lifted the doll up, struggling under it's weight.

" Fuck, " He groaned out, lifting the doll up to his chest, " How much do you weigh? "

He paused midstep, remembering that his key had fallen sometime before after he had caught sight of the doll. Groaning, face contorted in displeasure, he set the doll back down. He scanned to concrete ground for his silver key, catching the small glint it gave off a few feet away. Swiping it from its resting place, he unlocked his door and pushed it open, doubting he would have been able to do it with the doll in hand. Once the door was flung open, he picked the doll up once again he scrambled in, kicking the door shut, which proved quite a feat as he was balancing the doll while doing so, he deposited the human looking computer on his couch, gratefully rubbing his sore arms.

Turning to look at the brunette, Yamato kneeled down and peered at it's face, wondering how to turn it on. " Should have payed more attention to Ken when he was explaining them in detail, " He grumbled, looking over to dormant doll, holding his head in his hands, "There has to be a way to turn you on. " He lifted his head, sighing as he moved his hands to his knees and pushed himself up so that he could lean over the brown haired doll. " Ken said something about a switch... " He trailed off.

Thinking this would all be in vain, he reached up and yieldly gripped the surprising soft ribbon, untying the florescent bow, the many loops falling into single strands causing the tight coils around his neck to loosen considerably, making it easier to unwrap the computers body. Unlacing the binding strands, he unwound the loops, casting the ribbon to the side once he had cleared his feet. Once finished, he glanced down at the body, murmmering, " So he is a boy then, " Starting at the face he put his fingers to the dolls face to start tracing for a switch but he abruptly pulled away, astonished at how lifelike he felt. His skin was extremely soft and smooth, flawless with a healthy glow. " Ken wasn't kidding when he said their were like a human. " He softly said to himself, beginning to search for a switch. Even as he felt the dolls soft body, he had to keep reminding himself that this was in fact, an unanimated object, an appliance, fighting down a scarlet blush.

His fingers traced the fine lines of his jaw and down his beckoning neck, tracing his breast bones and down his rounded shoulders to his long fingered hands, earning no reply from the silent computer. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he ran his hands over his chest, the smooth, tender skin allowing them to run effortlessly, fingers lightly trailing over his nipples, at which point Yamato nearly abandoned the whole thought of owning a D.O.L.L. His fingers danced on the even stomach, gliding over his bellybutton; sliding them to his hips, slightly wide for a male Yamato noticed, where they rested for the slightest moment before continuing down. His thighs were devoid of any button or indent to show a switch and his curvy legs and calves were also absent of such things. Sighing, almost regretfully, he spread his legs slightly and checked his private areas, so to speak, unable to suppress a blush this time around. Once he determined there was no way to turn him on down there, he retracted his hands and closed the dolls legs, and wiped his hands on the thigh of his jeans.

" Jesus, " He mumbled to himself, " Why can't I find the fucking button? "

He placed and arms behind the dolls back and lifted him up, his free hand roaming his back and the two small spheres that made his ass. Once again, he was met with no success and he laid the computer back down non too gently. Feeling fed up, he glared at the expressionless and motionless doll, " What am I suppose to do? Kiss you? "

At the sudden realization at what he said, he scoffed, " That's just stupid. "

As he sat there with the doll in a sitting position, head hung, he sighed and pursed his lips together, gripping the dolls shoulder to bring him closer. " Why not? " He asked himself, smirking lightly, " Not like it'll actually work. "

Pulling him so that their bodies were nestled closely together, he tilted it's head up and closed his eyes, hesitantly kissing him on the lips. He was pleasantly surprised that the lips were just as soft as the rest of him, warm and welcoming, starting to wonder if he was indeed just an appliance and not at all a human boy who perhaps like to cosplay. Their lips pressed together, forming into each others, welcoming and sensational. Finally, he opened his clear azure eyes, seeing that the doll had not moved or even opened his closed eyes. Somewhat disappointed, he closed his eyes in frustration, letting out an agitated breath. As he pulled up. , his eyes caught a glimmer of light against metal and he found himself staring at the dolls ears.

" Maybe.. " He said to himself, hands reaching the cup the pointed back ears, fingers gently stroking the smooth, cool metal. Figuring he had nothing to lose, after exploring the dolls whole body and finding nothing, he explored his ears. Before long, his pointer fingers were resting on the amber gem embedded in the ears. Slowly, he pressed the gems, the right one remaining solid, the left one clicking in. Yamato's eyes widened as it slid in the ear and, as he released his finger. it popped out with an audible click.

Before his own eyes, the amber jewels glowed softly, bathing the pure ears in a soft and gentle yellow glow. Very slowly, the doll sat up, head lowered, arching it's back lightly. The head titled up and Yamato held his breath as the thick lashed eyes fluttered open, revealing warm chocolate eyes swirled with amber and gold. Yamato's hitched breath remained lodged in his throat as the amber orbs on his ears died down until they were once again calm. He looked the doll over, noticing that he was looking at him rather fondly.

What the doll did next, surprised Yamato greatly.

He smiled brightly at the shocked blond and spoke, " Konnichiwa! "

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Yamato stared at the, very naked, doll that leaned on his knees toward him, smiling at him with such innocence and adorableness that it made Yamato's chest clenched tightly. He licked his lips and hesitantly gripped the dolls small shoulder, fingers gripping the soft flesh tightly. He swallowed, unsure what to do.

' Konnichiwa '.

The voice had been soft and slightly high pitched, a rather unique voice at how the softness of the voice and the pitch blended well together. Completely astounded by the doll, he dazed deeply into the golden brown orbs, wondering how, and why, he had been made to look so human. From his perfectly angled face, small nose, plump full lips that were upturned in a smile, he indeed looked more human than humans themselves. It was as if every perfect aspect that a human could have, but didn't, had been molded to form the face in front of him. That very same face was gazing at him, as if penetrating deeply into his own self, seemingly to be waiting for something.

Swallowing, he worked up enough courage to address the doll, " H-hello. "

If possible, the brunette's smile brightened more and Yamato was aware of how...cute he looked.

His face was young, blessed with never aging curves, large eyes that reeked of innocence, full lips, a small, perky nose that was slightly turned up, and flawless skin that glowed with a healthy tone. His was short, coming to about Yamato's shoulders if they had been standing, and rather thin, his slim body, curving at the hips, giving him a slight feminine appearance. His legs were slim and devoid of hair,as was his chest and arms, adding to the appealing features.

Yamato was pulled out of his thoughts, however, by a pair of thin arms raking around his neck. He stiffened as the doll leaned toward him, gazing at him with curiosity laced through those warm eyes. Before he could utter a startled yelp, long fingered hands glapsed behind his neck and he saw that beautiful face move ever so closely. He was suddenly aware of the doll's arms sliding along his neck until the head of soft, spiky hair was nestled on his shoulder. Blinking in surprise, he looked down at the head resting brunette, hands twitching slightly in his lap. He remained still as the doll coddled him, wrapping him in a warm embrace that felt so..right.

No.

He gripped the dolls shoulders and tugged him away effortlessly, his hold had not been incredibly strong after all. No matter how comforting he seemed, no matter how soft his eyes gazed at him, he was still a robot.

" Listen, " He said, setting the boy into a sitting position, but he was suddenly aware that he didn't know what to say to the awaiting robot. " I don't know what to do with you. I know nothing about you D.O.L.L.s. or what you can do. I'm just a struggling student, one Yamato Ishida, that can barely afford to live here. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I even brought you here. I just..I don't know, " He admitted, slumping in sudden defeat. " I just don't know. "

Golden eyes stared at him sadly as he ran a pale, slender hand through his hair. Sensing his discomfort, the doll leaned foreword reflexively and wrapped his arms once again around his masters neck, bringing his head to rest on his small yet capable shoulder, his embrace warm and soothing to Yamato's shaken mind. Although, startled at the sudden movement, Yamato found his body relaxing to the gentle touch, allowing the brunette to cradle his head lovingly.

" Sad? " He asked, his own eyes lowering in the sadness that overcame him.

Yamato stayed in his position, leaning against the dolls smaller body, although his eyes widened in surprise at the dolls revelation on his emotions. It was as if he could sense the distress that Yamato's body was under. That's impossible, He chided himself, He's not living. He's just a doll.

Despite these thoughts though, Yamato found himself answering the hanging question, " No, I'm not sad. Just confused. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. "

Tightening his grip on the taller male, the doll spoke with a small and slightly quivering voice, " I have to go away? "

If possible, Yamato thought that the doll sounded afraid, scared of what Yamato might do to him. What had he been through before, Yamato wondered, To make him sound so terrified? " No, " He sighed, hugging the doll around his lithe waist, sounding slightly defeated and unsure what to do, " You don't. You can stay right here, "

Smiling softly, the strange doll hugged him loosely, a slight smile on his plump lips, running his fingers comfortingly with his slender, tan fingers.

" I stay right here, " He whispered, " With you, my Yama. "

" Alright, " Yamato resigned, sighing to himself and what he had gotten himself into, " With you. "

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

_Well, that's chapter one. Yay! Kinda short and choppy but I wrote this whole thing over a period of a month. I must have rewritten this about ten different times. Oh well. Reviewers get dress up D.O.L.L. Taichi with interchangeable cloths. 3 I want one too D: But I am only the authoress so I am not special enough! So yay to you. I would like/appreciate at least ten reviews for this, perferably more but I'll take what I can get. To those who have read my work before and stood beside me: I love you 3. To those who have just stummbled upon me: Hello, I hope to get to know you : D_

_Well, tata, and have a good night!_


End file.
